The functions of existing apparatus are increasingly strong, photographing (self-photographing) of the apparatus has gradually become a common application mode, and the requirements for the photographing effect and quality of the apparatus are increasingly high. The lens tube of the existing apparatus can only hold a single set of lens, the photographing range is limited, particularly, when a thin and high or wide object is photographed, the whole object cannot be completely photographed without changing the focal length, only part of an image can be captured, and if the focal length is changed, the definition of the obtained image may be lowered.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a dual-lens module and apparatus having the same to overcome the aforesaid problems.